Eternidad
by kurenaix1
Summary: La vida es corta y efímera, hoy estamos aquí y mañana quien sabe...No hay tiempo para dejar palabras importantes sin decir" One-shot Murasakibara x Akashi


Muchas veces no medimos el ritmo de nuestras vidas, simplemente nos dedicamos al trabajo a surgir a ser mejor que el resto a tener éxito, cosas materiales y un buen pasar económico, pocas veces nos ponemos a pensar lo corta y efímera que es la vida, igual de corto que el ciclo de las flores de cerezo , porque cuando somos jóvenes creemos que aún nos quedan muchos años por delante, que el mundo está a nuestros pies que ya llegará el momento de estar con tu familia y amigos, ahora es tiempo de sembrar para cosechar…

Pero a veces las cosas no son así, cualquier día puede ser el último…

Si hubiese sabido antes que mi vida terminaría de esa forma.

Me encuentro sentado en la banca de un parque está lloviendo y al parecer hace frío puedo notarlo por la gente que pasa presurosa a mi lado intentando no mojarse y cubriéndose con sus abrigos yo solo lo observo con tristeza a él a la persona que amo.

Nadie puede verme y oírme, estoy en una situación en donde no pertenezco a este mundo ni al otro, sólo vagando por los lugares que antes solía frecuentar, se supone que morí, mi alma desencarnada no pudo ascender a donde correspondía… ¿cómo llegue a esta situación?

Yo era una persona normal hasta hace más o menos un tiempo atrás, tenía amigos y casi una familia, mi vida no había sido nada fácil, pero a fin había podido encontrar una estabilidad sobre todo afectiva.

Vivía con mi novio desde hacía 3 años, sentía que éramos felices nos amábamos, ambos trabajábamos duro y fue difícil muy difícil, decidí armar mi vida no hacerme cargo de los negocios de mi padre, no dejar que siguiera manejando mi existencia por lo que mi este me desheredó y me echo a la calle.

Pero yo era un emprendedor por lo que forme mi propia empresa trabaje duro día y noche para levantar mi Negocio. Si hubiese sabido el futuro que me esperaba no me hubiese molestado en perder mi tiempo en ahogarme en las obligaciones que tenía.

Es increíble la cantidad de cosas de las que uno se arrepiente cuando se muere y muchas más de las que te das cuenta y dices "que tonto fui"; es por eso que aun no puedo terminar mi ciclo, quisiera tener mi cuerpo y hacer lo que nunca hice y dije, le hubiese dicho que lo amaba una y mil veces como siempre me lo pedía, el ser humano es tan idiota, solo sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, en fin esa es su naturaleza.

Morí de forma repentina, recuerdo que ese día Salí Rápido me despedí de él con un simple "me voy a trabajar" y lo escuché claramente

-Aka-chin dime que me amas-me dijo con su linda e infantil voz, aun me destroza el recordar la respuesta vacía que le di

-luego, luego Atsushi no ves que voy tarde- así fue la última vez que nos vimos, que cruzamos palabras estando yo vivo.

Recuerdo que Salí corriendo, el maldito auto estaba descompuesto, había olvidado mandarlo al taller, mi oficina no estaba tan lejos así que decidí ir a pie, corrí por los estrechos callejones del barrio sin percatarme del gran peligro que me acechaba, cuando iba a doblar en una esquina sentí un fuerte tirón en mi brazo, alguien estaba sujetándome y me jalaba hacia atrás.

Eran 4 tipos bastante altos mucho más que yo y eso que de verdad no era nada bajo, uno me quitó el bolso que llevaba y comenzó a revisarlo

-¡¿qué les pasa? déjenme!

-uyyy se nos está enojando el niñito mimado

-este tiene dinero mira jajá, que lapicero tan caro, wow esta forrado

-hasta sus zapatos son caros – dijo uno levantándome una pierna y mirando mis pies.

Traté de forcejear pero eran cuatro contra uno, no debí revelarme, debí permanecer tranquilo y entregarles todo, pero seguí forcejeando inútilmente, ¿por qué? Porque el ser humano a veces aunque sea muy racional cómete estupideces en momentos límites, por primera vez mi capacidad de tomar decisiones no sirvió de nada actué por instinto, le di una patada a uno de los sujetos, pude sentir el olor a alcohol en uno de ellos, estaban ebrios o drogados, los 4 tenían una fuerza descomunal, esto los enfureció de sobre manera, ahí me di cuenta Qué difícilmente saldría de esto.

Me arrojaron al suelo y comenzaron a golpearme duramente, intenté mirar a mi alrededor a duras penas pude observar el vacío callejón, grité pero no había nadie que pudiese salvarme, un dolor indescriptible fue lo que sentí, ese lapso de tiempo me pareció infinito, dolía cada parte de mi ser, los idiotas me pisaban y golpeaban en todas partes no había lugar que no estuviese castigado, yo solo intentaba cubrirme, hasta que una puñalada en la espalda puso fin a todo, sentí como se me hacía cada vez más difícil respirar, de seguro me habían apuñalado un pulmón, comencé a escupir sangre me ahogaba en esta, fue desesperante el no poder respirar, asi estuve a lo menos unos dos minutos, en esos segundos eternos finales vi mi vida pasar, mis recuerdos tristes y felices, lo último que pude pensar fue en Atsushi , debí decirle cuanto lo amaba darle un beso, EL ULTIMO BESO con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban intenté gritar que lo amaba pero solo un quejido lastimero salió de mi garganta y un montón de sangre que logré escupir de pronto un gran alivio me sobrevino . Ellos me habían matado.

Todo se volvió negro pero pude abrir los ojos, vi mi cuerpo ahí tirado aun era golpeado por esos monstruos, momento después ellos se fueron y me dejaron tirado como un trapo sucio, se llevaron todo, mi bolso mi billetera me quitaron hasta los zapatos y la bufanda que traía, ¡que miserables! cuanta ira siento, una gran mancha de sangre en mi espalda y el que era ahora mi cadáver, el único testigo de lo que ahí había ocurrido y que por obvias razones no podía decir nada.

Me sentía perdido pero pude captar perfectamente la situación, me había muerto y lo que yo era ahora es lo que la gente llama "un espíritu"

Perdí la noción de tiempo y espacio lo siguiente que recuerdo es ver como una mujer pasó por el lugar y vio mi cuerpo , luego como esté mismo era levantado y llevado quizás donde, me quede ahí en el callejón cuando de repente recordé ¡Atsushi! ¿Cómo lo iba a tomar mi pobre novio? corrí y corrí hasta llegar a la que hace una hora había sido nuestro departamento, entré ya no tenía necesidad de llaves ni nada podía traspasar paredes que ¡útil!

Él estaba ahí desayunando sólo, muy tranquilo de seguro no se había enterado de nada, ya no me preocupaba estar muerto , mi único pensamiento en ese instante era que no quería verlo sufrir ni llorar, que injusto que un ser humano como mi amado novio tuviese que pasar por algo asi.

Ese día Atsushi se había tomado el día libre en su trabajo, la jornada transcurrió normal hasta las 9 pm que era cuando yo solía llegar a mi hogar, pude ver como comenzaba a inquietarse por que no aparecía comenzó a llamar a algunas personas de mi oficina que de seguro le respondieron que ese día no me había presentado.

Un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta nos sobresalto a ambos…

Cuando Murasakibara abrió estaba Daiki con su uniforme de policía se veía con el rostro afligido y los ojos algo enrojecidos.

-Murasakibara…emm... yo no sé cómo decirte esto… bueno, sabes que trabajo en la estación de policía, me llamaron a la morgue para que hiciese un informe sobre un homicidio que hubo esta mañana y cuando vi el cuerpo me di cuenta de que era Akashi, en otras palabras Akashi está muerto.

Tan bruto Daiki, directo como siempre lo conocí, lo hubiese golpeado de no saber que soy inmaterial, tal vez me encargue de aterrorizarle una de estas noches por darle semejante noticia de esa forma a mi amado.

-mine-chin bromear con algo asi no está bien, Aka-chin está bien y ya vas a ver que dentro de poco regresa…

-¡NO MURASAKIBARA! lo mataron esta mañana, necesito que vayas a reconocer el cuerpo, eres su única familia por favor, sé que es difícil y debes ser fuerte, pero te digo que es él, qué más quisiera yo que la persona a la que vi no fuese Akashi- Daiki se alteró y pude notar cómo se estaba aguantando el llanto

-¡ME ESTAS MINTIENDO, AKA-CHIN NO ESTA MUERTO, REGRESARÁ DENTRO DE POCO! Ya hice la cena, solo falta esperar un poco y ya no tarda – dijo esto con un par de lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro luego cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar estrepitosamente, me acerqué a él y traté de abrazarlo, de consolarlo, pero sabía que no me podía sentir ni ver, me aferré a su gran cuerpo intentando cobijarle en su dolor, pero yo solo era esencia, energía que carece de materia…

-sé que es muy difícil-dijo al fin Daiki mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie-pero todos estaremos apoyándote, no estás sólo-lo abrazó y juntos salieron del departamento.

Lo que siguió después fue aún peor, llegamos a la morgue mi cadáver estaba en una camilla, no me veía tan mal solo algunos moretones y la palidez de la muerte, mi cuerpo lograba mostrar el infinito maltrato del que había sido víctima pero estaba presentable, pensé que sería solo una masa carnosa después de la tortura a la que me habían sometido.

Shintaro entró junto con Atsushi, cuando me destaparon solo pude verlo abrazarse a mi amigo peliverde y llorar

-si es él –dijo seco e intentando contener las lagrimas mi compañero de juego en el yogi mientras sostenía con gran esfuerzo a mi pobre novio.

-muy bien vamos a hacer todo lo posible para entregárselo pronto, siento mucho su perdida.

Shintaro asintió mientras arrastraba al sufriente Atsushi hasta afuera de la sala donde estaban todos mis amigos, vi con ternura como todos lo abrazaban, él solo lloraba como un niño pequeño que perdió a su madre.

Ryouta sollozaba silencioso apoyado en Daiki quien también comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras que Tetsuya quien parecía intentar contenerse cambio su expresión habitual que no refleja nada por una mueca de infinita tristeza mientras era abrazado por Taiga que parecía igual de afligido.

-Kuro-chin Aka-chin debe tener frio, está ahí sólo, no puedo dejarlo- me partía el corazón, que estúpido fui, pocas veces pensé en la muerte, en lo que provocaría en los demás si yo ya no estaba.

-Murasakibara-kun tranquilo, Akashi-kun está bien- lo intentaba consolar infructuosamente

Cuando asistía a la escuela mi vida era triste y solitaria, solía pensar que si moría a nadie le iba importar, ojalá les hubiese dado más importancia a todos ellos… mis amigos que ahora se lamentaban por mi pérdida.

Shintaro arregló todo para mi funeral, siempre tan estructurado, intentando ser fuerte conteniendo al resto, solo lo vi quebrarse cuando se encontró con Kazunari, derramo algunas lágrimas. Ver sufrir a quienes amas es un castigo peor que el infierno.

Siempre pensé que iría directo ahí, no me consideraba una buena persona, pero lo que más destacaban mis amigos es que siempre estuve ahí para apoyarlos… me lo decían permanente y yo solo les contestaba por cortesía debido a que no lo consideraba así, me había cerrado tanto durante toda mi vida que no fue hasta que morí que me di cuenta cuanta gente tenía a mi lado.

Mi velorio y funeral fueron bastante simples no asistió mucha gente, solo las precisas e importantes mis ya mencionados amigos y Himuro quien había viajado desde América junto a su esposa y su pequeña hija, mis ex compañeros de Rakuzan. Y bueno como era de esperarse mi padre no se apareció, ni siquiera le dio el último adiós a su único hijo….

Atsushi solo lloraba, pasó de la fase de Negación a la de aceptación y fue aun peor al conocer los detalles de mi Homicidio y lo que sufrí en mis últimos minutos de vida.

-Mine-chin los encontraré y mataré te juró que solo viviré para vengarme

-Murasakibara, convertirte en el *"Cuervo" no hará que Akashi vuelva, terminarás en la cárcel

- no me importa ellos me quitaron la única razón de mi vida, ya no tiene sentido vivir asi sin él, mi pobre Aka-chin sufrió tanto siendo golpeado por esas bestias, les haré lo mismo lo juró- volvió a llorar

Yo seguía ahí siendo un mero espectador de mi propia muerte y funeral intentaba pasar al lado de Atsushi el tiempo que fuese posible, lo abrazaba aunque sabía que no me podía sentir, le hablaba pero no me escuchaba, miraba con impotencia como se culpaba y lastimaba así mismo.

-si ese día lo hubiese ido a dejar, podría haberlo defendido de esos malditos, el estaría vivo de no ser por mi

-ya no te culpes Atsushi cuando la muerte llega no importa el momento ni lugar, a todos no va a tocar, a unos antes que otros- tan frío y directo Tatsuya pero agradezco que hubiese estado ahí y le hubiese hablado de esa forma ya que Atsushi dejo de lamentarse y culparse al menos en ese rato.

Mi cuerpo fue enterrado, entre los llantos de mis amigos, una tristeza inmensurable sentía y mas asi unas tremendas ganas de abrazarlos a todos y agradecerles por todo.

Estuve a su lado semanas, entre sus llantos y tristezas, su ira contra la vida, sus cuestionamientos, sus ganas de morir y venir conmigo, si supiera que yo sigo aquí solo que ya no tengo mi cuerpo para poder sentirlo y amarlo besarlo como lo hacía antes.

Los chicos se turnaban para cuidar de él, cada día era asi, pasó un mes y la profunda tristeza de mi pequeño gigante aumentaba, la culpa la rabia no parecían querer abandonarle. Cada uno de sus días estaba lleno de dolor, entre recuerdos y culpas.

Esa es mi Historia, hasta ahora estoy asi, este parque, llueve y Atsushi está mirando con nostalgia la cancha donde solíamos a jugar, el agua moja su cuerpo, tengo miedo que se enferme, pero por más que intente no me puede ver, si tan solo pudiese oírme le diría una de mis frases "absolutas"

De pronto una brillante luz aparece frente a mí, ¿un ángel?

-no soy un ángel, solo soy un "ente" que está aquí para guiarte, tienes dos caminos para que tu espíritu pueda ascender…-dijo la extraña existencia digiriéndose a mi

En eso noté que Atsushi se movía, había comenzado a caminar a nuestro departamento

-lo siento, ente debo irme

-espera tienes una segunda oportunidad, puedes usarla de dos formas, una, asegurarte de que haya justicia para que quienes te mataron paguen o la otra opción es hacer eso que te tiene tan inquieto y decirle que lo amas y tranquilizar el espíritu de tu persona importante, ¿Cuál escoges?

-obviamente quiero la segunda, pero ¿por qué darme una segunda oportunidad?

-todas las almas antes de ascender deben cumplir un periodo de aceptación para resolver aquello que tienen pendiente, en tu caso al parecer es decirle algo importante a quien tu amas.

-¿cómo lo hago? dímelo

-esta noche se te entregará tu cuerpo material para que puedas decir aquello que tanto anhelas pero solo tendrás 5 minutos luego de eso podrás ascender al más allá por fin.

-Cinco minutos parecen muy pocos cuando hay que agradecer por una vida entera pero no desperdiciare esta última oportunidad.

/

Esa Noche Kise dormía en el sillón de la sala, así había sido este último tiempo todos se turnaban para cuidar a Murasakibara, era una época difícil, ver a partir a uno de los suyos había sido un golpe devastador para el grupo de Teiko y sus amigos.

Akashi entró a la habitación de Atsushi, lo vio ahí dormido, se acercó con cuidado

-lo harás ahora, te daré tu cuerpo, podrás hablarle, él te escuchara tal cual como la última vez que se vieron, sé cuidadoso ya que nunca más podrán hablar como dos seres humanos. –dijo el extraño ser, al rato siguiente una luz iluminó el espíritu de Akashi.

-muy bien cinco minutos entonces- pudo percibir como comenzaba a materializarse hasta sentirse tal cual como cuando estaba con vida.

-Atsushi, despierta-dijo **calmadamente** remeciendo al otro con suavidad

Murasakibara se revolvió un poco, abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente

-Aka-chin eres tú, yo… yo debo haberme vuelto loco, o debo estar soñando…-estaba demasiado sorprendido como para creer que fuese cierto.

-escúchame tengo poco tiempo, vengo a despedirme como esa mañana no lo hice.

-no quiero que te vayas, no lo hagas, no me dejes otra vez, Aka-chin

-sh…Tengo mucho que decir, déjame hacerlo por favor –cuando vio que el otro se había calmado prosiguió- primero muchas gracias , gracias por todos los bellos momentos que me diste en la vida, gracias por cuidar de mi, gracias por los besos, los abrazos por enseñarme lo bella que es la vida, por amarme, por quererme hasta mi último aliento, sé que es difícil verme partir pero quiero que sepas que aunque ya no puedas verme siempre estaré aquí contigo, en cada momento de tu vida y cuando llegue la hora de que dejes este mundo vendré por ti para ya no separarnos jamás

-no te vayas, no quiero un mundo en donde Aka-chin no esté

-ya te dije, siempre estaré Atsushi, siempre te apoyaré, no digas que ya no quieres la vida yo ya quisiera otra oportunidad para volver, pero no puedo, aun tienes muchas cosas más que hacer, solo te pido vive, vive por mí, por los que te aman, vive intensamente como si cada día fuese el ultimo, disfruta, no dejes que nadie te até, sé libre, sé bueno, agradece por cada día que te fue concedido, ahora lo entiendo la vida es un regalo que se debe aprovechar, para mí ya es tarde pero tú aún estas aquí.

- yo…Sin ti… no puedo

-claro que puedes, eres fuerte, eres grande no tan solo físicamente, cuando estaba sólo me apoyaste, cada vez que caía me levantabas una y otra vez, podrás hacerlo yo estoy contigo hasta la eternidad, quiero que seas feliz, hay miles de cosas que aun no has hecho.

-yo… yo lo haré, solo porque siempre escucho a Aka-chin

-así se habla, gracias por todo Atsushi, TE AMO, perdóname por no decirlo cuando tuve la oportunidad, me gustaría poder volver el tiempo atrás y hacer todo lo que nos faltó te daría más besos mas Abrazos, te diría que te amo cada día pero no puedo, solo me queda decírtelo por última vez, Te amo Atsushi te amo hasta el infinito.

Ambos estaban llorando esa sería la última vez que se verían así, como dos seres humanos ahora Akashi pertenecía a otro lugar.

Se besaron apasionadamente, dejando salir los mutuos sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro se envolvieron en un último y cálido abrazo, el tiempo se estaba terminando.

-ya tengo que irme, por favor no me olvides esa sería la única forma en la que de verdad me moriría, pero no te niegues a nada, ama vive, ríe llora. Nunca olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón, siempre te quise siempre te ame…

Se había ido, Akashi Seijuro se desvaneció entre sus brazos, ahí se quedó llorando hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente Murasakibara cambio, de pronto dejo de llorar y sufrir comenzó a trabajar, pudo levantarse y seguir con su vida, fue realmente un cambio inesperado y hermoso para sus amigos ver como esté cada día mejoraba mas, su corazón aun dolía pero las promesas se cumplen, visitaba la tumba de su Aka-chin cada día, le dejaba algunos dulces y luego partía a trabajar con mucho ánimo y ganas de empezar un nuevo día, las experiencias duras marcan a las personas pero no siempre de forma negativa.

A los tipos que asesinaron a Akashi los encontraron y fueron juzgados todos cumplieron pena de cárcel, fueron castigados con el máximo rigor de la ley, con esto muchos pudieron cerrar un capítulo y continuar con sus vidas, aunque ya nada sería lo mismo.

Al pasar el tiempo Murasakibara pudo conseguir el amor nuevamente, se casó y formo una familia vivió intensamente cada etapa, tuvo hijos y estos lo llenaron de felicidad, fue un buen padre un buen hombre, un gran ser humano, rió y lloró, tuvo terribles decepciones como cuando su mujer le dejó por otro pero siguió adelante, una fuerza misteriosa llamada amor le cuidaba lo levantaba, él sabía que Aka-chin estaba ahí, el tiempo siguió su curso la edad hizo lo suyo y el momento llegó.

Atsushi murió rodeado de quienes lo habían amado, de su familia, sus hijos sus amigos que aun quedaban, se fue en paz y tranquilo feliz de haber cumplido su promesa, había tenido una existencia intensa, hermosa llena de experiencias y sensaciones.

Cuando salió de su cuerpo pudo verse así mismo recostado , miró sus manos pero ya no estaban arrugadas como las del viejito que era, lucían tersas y suaves como cuando era joven, se vio reflejado en una ventana, era el Murasakibara de 24 años, estaba satisfecho por como todo se había dado, no tenia cuentas pendientes por lo que su alma podía descansar en paz, vio una luz sobre su cabeza que lo absorbía, se sintió caer en un profundo vacío , cuando abrió los ojos vio un hermoso paisaje, todo verde, muchas personas caminaban hacía un puente, se levantó y también se dirigió adónde iba la multitud , cruzó un puente y pudo divisar a quien había esperado los últimos 50 años , su gran amor, su Aka-chin estaba ahí esperándolo con los brazos abiertos , ambos lucían jóvenes y hermosos igual como la última vez que se habían visto , se fundieron en abrazo cálido tan lleno de sentimientos como cuando se despidieron, la diferencia era que esta vez ya nunca más se separarían.

-te tardaste mucho, eso me alegra, al parecer tuviste una vida plena

-la tuve, porque te lo prometí, después de todo yo siempre escucho Aka-chin

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron, al fin podrían amarse hasta la eternidad.

No sabemos cuándo nos tocará partir de este mundo, desde que nacemos lo único seguro es que tarde o temprano moriremos, es por eso que es nuestro deber vivir nuestra vida de la mejor forma posible, como si cada día fuese el ultimo, amando, riendo llorando, no todo es felicidad ni tristeza la vida es hermosa en todas sus facetas, está en nosotros decidir cómo queremos llevarla.

"_**La vida es corta y efímera, hoy estamos aquí y mañana quien sabe...No hay tiempo para dejar palabras importantes sin decir"**_

FIN


End file.
